


We'd Share Each Other Like An Island, Until Exhausted, We'd Close Our Eyes

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: Ben Kenobi thought he was too old for the biological nuisance of a heat. He was sure of it until Luke appeared at his doorstep on an errand, with a sandstorm behind him.Now in close quarters with a young Alpha, Ben Kenobi finds out that's not the case and despite his misgivings, accepts the comfort that Luke is giving, consequences be damned.





	We'd Share Each Other Like An Island, Until Exhausted, We'd Close Our Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Every Mistake We Must Surely be Learning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548739) by [karyatid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karyatid/pseuds/karyatid). 



> I hadn't ever thought to write this pairing and was inspired by "With Every Mistake We Must Surely Be Learning" which made me want to explore the possibility of this happening between Luke and Obi Wan, who despite being the kindest character, has had a rough ride of it in the Star Wars universe.   
> Luke is a very decent and kind and human character, so I can imagine him being this earnest and sweet about the situation, even if he was forced to grow up faster than he was expecting.   
> Title is from Snow Patrol's "Set Fire to the Third Bar"

It wasn’t the usual kind of day, Ben thought as he slowly eased himself out of the small pallet he called his bed. The morning felt unusually warm already, promising an arduous and blisteringly hot day to come. He thought it was odd that it was already so hot, since he knew that the suns hadn’t even reached their zenith yet. 

He shrugged it off and instead went to the fresher to clean off the worst of the stickiness he hadn’t quite gotten used to, but had learned to tolerate with varying levels of grace in his exile. 

He grimaced as he peeled off the light tunic he used as sleepwear and threw it in the hamper, mentally calculating exactly how much water he had collected and ready to be set aside to do some laundry. Hopefully he would have enough after taking a quick wash. The Sonic shower wasn’t going to cut it this time. Not when he could smell the ripe, almost acrid tang of himself mixed with the saltiness of old sweat. 

He didn’t want to expend more than his usual water ration, but the strong animal scent of him made him change his mind and get busy with making himself somewhat presentable. Apart from the strange feeling he had woken with, he also had a sense that his day was going to be bit more exciting than the usual tasks that made up his daily life. So he made the effort and got himself clean and into the lightest tunic and leggings he owned before making a light breakfast of fruits and biscuits that felt a bit too heavy in his stomach. 

He thought that it was odd, but pushed the thought aside quickly. He couldn’t afford to dwell on small things like those. Not when he would need to get the day’s chores started. It wasn’t necessary per say, but he had found that if he stuck to a schedule, he was less likely to sit and dwell on his past and regrets. He had never quite lost the habits of early childhood and continued to utilise them in Tatooine, noticing that they helped to stave off the madness that the planet tended to bring out in many of its inhabitants.

Once he was done the usual tasks involved in keeping his little homestead running, he was ready to lie down and while away the afternoon until the worst of the heat and brightness finished. He learned to live with the enforced idleness of that time and as he got older and life took a toll on him, had learned to be grateful for it. He lay down now, the prickliness and discomfort of earlier eased somewhat as he closed his eyes and slipped into a fitful sleep. 

A sleep that was broken by someone knocking on his front door and the sound of wind picking up. 

He moved stiffly, almost painfully towards the door, opening to reveal a wide-eyed Luke holding a bundle of something protectively against his middle. It was wrapped in light cloth and it looked like it belonged in Beru Lars’ kitchen rather than the usual data pads or trinkets that he usually brought with him whenever he came to visit.

“Ben! Hi! Can I come in?”

Ben opened the door wider, frowning at the darkening sky, signalling a storm picking up speed.

He knew how brutal they could be and didn’t hesitate to usher the boy inside and lock the door firmly. He sighed in relief at having had tied up his eopie before the storm had picked up. She would be safe in her corral with plenty of water and feed if the storm lasted longer than a few days. The way that the sky had darkened so quickly promised that it would be at least a couple of days before it would be mild enough for anyone to even think of venturing out. 

His mouth thinned into a straight line as he thought about the implications that being stuck with Luke would bring. Despite Tatooine being quite liberal, he knew that gossip would no doubt would come out of the situation. He grimaced at the thought and cursed the fact that he hadn’t done as Owen Lars had asked and turned the boy away and forbid him to come to him.

Despite it being a bitter pill to swallow, he had tried to keep his distance. But Luke was too much like his father in that regard. No matter where he was or how much distance he tried to put between himself and the Skywalkers, they always somehow managed to breach it. Like newborn lothcats, they always found their way back to the strongest source of warmth. 

And he was lonely. Having Qui Gon to talk to did ease some of the worst of the loneliness. But it wouldn’t ever replace having a live being there, living with him and sharing the burdens of a past littered with tragedy and regret. Luke was there. Not as often as others, but he was there and reminded him so much of Padme and of what could have been that he had given in more times than he had cared to count. 

“Luke! What are you doing here? Didn’t you notice the storm?”

Ben scolded him as he shut the door tightly behind him and waited for Luke to explain why he was carrying Beru Lar’s crockery and had risked going out in the rising teeth of a storm to get to him. Surely it could have all waited.

“Don’t be silly, Ben! It was fine when I had set out. It only picked up when I was already more than halfway here. Besides, Aunt Beru was the one that wanted me to come. She said that she had promised some cheese to you before and only now did she make a batch.”

Luke explained, his eyes earnest, maybe too earnest, as he looked at Ben. As if this was the first time that he was really seeing him and it put Ben on edge. It was a look that was quite at odds with that angelic face of his. Those blue eyes of his were too blown and too glassy to make Ben think of anything else but being scrutinised for a kill. 

Or a mating, he realised as soon as the scent of sharp spice and sandalwood hit his nose and took him back to the past that he was always trying to forget to no avail, it seemed. 

He smelled like  _ him.  _ A scent that Ben had wanted to forget for the past eighteen years that he could sometimes wake up and  _ taste _ in the air whenever his cycle would-

He blinked as a trail of sweat trickled down his back, making him shiver despite the heat of the day. 

He was going into heat. All of the warning signs had been there and he had ignored them, thinking that he was too old for that to happen.

Well, it turned out that he wasn’t, and if he recalled his biology courses correctly, he would have to ride out a hard heat. Especially since his body was no doubt throwing everything in that last effort to procreate with the young Alpha that was already sniffing the air.No doubt he’d already scented Ben’s clean grass scent and was moving on instinct. The cheese had been set down on the table, quite forgotten as Luke followed the scent towards Ben, who couldn’t, for the life of him, move. 

Even the Force seemed to slip out of his grasp, elusive and slippery. 

He was kriffed and he knew it. 

He gave a token push, but Luke was unmoveable. 

“I’ll-I’ll take care of you. I promise. I won’t hurt you.”

Luke mumbled, his eyes all pupil with only a thin rim of sky blue showing as he moved closer, his nose burying itself in the juncture between Ben’s neck and shoulder. Ben closed his eyes and felt the tears of sorrow at the innocent words coming out of the youngling’s mouth. Even though he may have meant them, it couldn’t happen between them. 

For so many reasons, they couldn’t do this. 

As much as his body was punishing him for not taking action, he couldn’t chain the boy to him like this. 

Not to a life as a moisture farmer. Not stuck on this planet where life was cheap and no real future could flourish there. Not when there was still a battle to fight and balance to be restored.

He couldn’t do this. 

Yet when Luke’s calloused hands cupped his face and brought him down for a kiss, he forgot it all: The loneliness, the responsibilities, the losses, the future. 

All of it was gone the moment that Luke kissed him.

He hadn’t been kissed in so long that he had forgotten what it felt like. Luke’s lips were chapped and slightly dry, but the gentle press of them and the insistent, yet tender way that he was kissing Ben made his heart soften and the heat rise up in response to the Alpha that was kissing him and pulling his body against his. 

He sighed as the kiss was broken. It would happen. He was too far gone and he knew that even if he could fight Luke off, he didn’t want to. He would break his heart over this, he knew that. But then, he had been breaking his heart over so many others. One more wasn’t going to make the burden heavier or lighter to bear. 

He followed Luke placidly to the small alcove where his bed was and let Luke take the lead, his mind only just there to take in the sunburnt skin, gangly limbs and scent of dry desert that clung to him. He lay down on his back when Luke pushed him down, let him take off all of his clothes, only spreading his legs to invite Luke in. 

Luke, bless his heart, who mumbled something about not wanting to hurt him and wanting to make him feel good before he fumbled around and pushed inside. It wasn’t gentle, or skilful, but it was what Ben needed at that moment, closing his eyes as Luke thrust into him, making everything apart from the mating disappear from his mind as they moved through the worst of the heat. 

Ben didn’t know how long the waves lasted, only that they were entangled together for all of them. Only once did he dimly recall Luke going for water and some of the biscuits and cheese that he had brought. The storm was still strong and brutal out there and Ben knew that he should have pushed the boy away, but the heat made him back down and pull him back into the bed instead. 

It kept on going like that, Luke rutting into him, making him sob with relief and pleasure that he hadn’t had in longer than he cared to admit until the afternoon, of maybe the second or third day. It was quiet and the storm had abated somewhat. It was why he had woken, Ben realised.

The heat and the storm had broken roughly at the same time. He breathed a sigh of relief and lay there, combing his fingers through Luke’s sweat matted hair. It was over and he needed to fix at least some of the mess he knew had been created. 

He kissed the boy’s temple before he disentangled himself from him and went to the fresher, wincing at the movement as he got himself clean. He smelled sweeter, he realised as he scrubbed off the accumulated filth of the mating. He swallowed once it registered as to why he was smelling like mild sweetgrass rather than his usual clean scent. 

He swore softly and finished washing up. There was no help for it. 

He would make his plans once he had Luke on his way back to the Lars’ homestead. Contact old friends. Count the credits he had in preparation for what was to come. 

Right now, he needed to get Luke clean, dressed, and gone. 

Luke hadn’t protested as much as Ben had guessed he would, once he had showered and reality had set in as to how many days he had been away from his aunt and uncle. He ate the small bit of biscuits and cheese left with alacrity and gladly drank his fill of water. 

“I’ll visit. See how you are. Maybe even get you more of my aunt’s cheese.”

Luke promised as he gave Ben one last kiss. 

Ben smiled sadly. 

“I’ll be gone for awhile, Luke. Maybe when I come back.”

He promised as he handed back the empty dish to Luke, who frowned at him. 

“You don’t have to leave, Ben.”

Luke murmured as he accepted the dish and tucked it under his arm. 

“You know how it is. Even if you didn’t care, your aunt and uncle would. It’s for the best.”

Luke’s eyes darkened at that, making Ben’s breath catch in his throat at how much he looked like his father at that age. The similarity disappeared in a split second, making him look more like Padme as he accepted what Ben was trying to explain to him. 

“Okay. I guess...I guess I’ll get going now. Take care, alright?”

Luke whispered, brushing one last kiss and then brushing his knuckles across Ben’s worn cheek before leaving and not looking back.

Ben watched him go, collapsing on his chair the moment he heard the speeder roar off into the desert. 

Funny how it was then that the Force had finally come back to him. 

He didn’t let himself cry though. 

He had plans to make.

~*~*~*~*~

Ben knew that he had surprised Luke when he opened the door holding a small bundle of soft and colourful blankets. He knew that they were unusual in the desert, but he couldn’t refuse them. Not when Ahsoka had insisted. And he didn’t have the heart to say no. Not when he had seen the look in her remaining eye. He owed it to her. 

So he had accepted them and had brought them back to Tatooine with him. Along with all the other supplies she had pressed upon him. 

“Bail’s dime. Don’t worry about it. It’s the least he could do for you.”

She had said quietly, shutting his protests down and sending him on his way. 

That was why he had been able to avoid the marketplace and anyone until now. 

“Can I come in?”

He moved aside to let him in, not saying a word until they were sitting across the table from each other. Luke still looked the same, maybe a little older. A little more impatient, eager to get going with life rather than being on the farm. He had heard about Biggs leaving and had wondered how Luke was holding up. 

“How is the baby?”

Luke asked, his eyes going soft at the sight of the bundle that Ben was holding. 

“He’s doing well. I named him Jinn.” He paused. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Luke shook his head. “You did all the work. It’s only fair. Can I see him?”

Ben pushed down the blankets to show him the baby, who was peacefully sleeping. He was pale, with strawberry blonde fuzz on his head. He didn’t look like Luke. Or his Uncle Owen.  Luke didn’t care though. This was his  _ son _ . And the wonder of it filled him with love and awe that he had never thought he’d ever experience. He heard Ben gasp, at that, making him look up. 

He caught the sorrow in the Omega’s eyes and impulsively stood up to embrace him.

“I don’t regret what happened between us. Or him. Ever.”

He murmured, making Ben lower his head in a futile effort to hide the tears he thought he wasn’t capable of crying still. 

~*~*~*~*~

Ahsoka turned off the stove and walked towards the front door. She was sure that she wasn’t due any pick ups or drops that day, yet there were figures coming towards her house. 

One of them someone she hadn’t seen in half a year. 

“I’m sorry to impose on you again, Ahsoka. There has been...Unexpected circumstances.”

Ahsoka snorted at the understatement, her amusement short lived when she zeroed in on one of Obi Wan’s companions. 

He wasn’t tall and the signature was familiar yet was all wrong. He was sweet and gentle and had nothing of the barely banked maelstrom of emotions of  _ him. _ Despite having his eyes and colouring. 

He also felt slightly like Jinn. 

It snapped into place then and her gaze went straight to Obi Wan, who gave her a pleading look of panic. 

Ahsoka sighed, but let it go for the moment. 

She only moved to let them into her home and give them time to plan where to go and what step to take next.

The war was starting up again. She could feel it. 

END.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Blue Cheese-I read "From a Certain Point of View", where this bit is borrowed from. Even though Owen Lars might have been annoyed at Ben keeping tabs on Luke, I can imagine Beru being kind enough to slip Obi Wan some goodies. Like blue cheese.   
> Luke-I know he's a bit of a whiner, but he's always had a good heart and he always wants to do the right thing. If he was presented with the possibility of being a father, he might bitch, but he'd man up and do his best. He does care about Ben that much to do so. Even if he is older.   
> Ben-He isn't as rigid nor as prickly as to hold Luke off in this. He's had enough time to think many things over and despite it being biological imperatives, he accepts that despite it throwing difficulties in his life, he'd rather have this rather than push Luke's well meaning comfort away.   
> Ahsoka-She's still here and would be the logical choice for Obi Wan to turn to for help in all ways and they trust each other implicitly, since both are aware of who exactly is out there.   
> Jinn-I can't imagine Obi Wan being creative enough to think of anything else but that.


End file.
